kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Konar
History Michael Konar (Voiced by:' ''Keith David) joined the Covenant Seperatists during the Human-Covenant War. He fought along side the humans with great honor, and dicipline, though, his appearance is unknown in the Halo Series. Before the war he strongly accepted that the peace between humans and covenant should be made, but it wasn't meant to be. He left and assumed that he should wait for the opportunity to arrive. During the war, he was a Commander, and didn't want any participation with the Humans war. He was then assigned to fight along side with Rtas Vadumee and Thel Vadum (The Arbiter). '' ' Three years passed and Michael Konar wanted to return to earth. He was beginning to become tired of the war. He already knew that they were losing, and he knew that the prophets were lying, about everything, and that the rings wouldn't lead to their salvation, but to their destruction. After a while Michael, along with a squad of five sangheili troops, which he trusted, handpicked them to go on a mission. They headed to earth in search of something. And Michael already knew what he wanted. September, 2552...Michael Konar and his troops pushed the humans into a retreat, and he happend to take great pride in the victory. Though he sensed that something was wrong, and so did his troops. They assaulted Insallation 04 in the Battle of Onyx. November, 2552... During the following week, Marines, with help of the Covenant Separatists, pushed back the Loyalist invaders in the Battle of Earth. In the late year of 2552, final events lead to the end of Installation 04. Michael Konar watched from orbit, the ceremony that took place in the year 2553. He was honored and greatful that the war was over. Years later, he became the General of the Sangheilian Armed Forces. Michael's story in Keros 2775, Michael Konar demonstrated his abilities of combat to the Sangheili military which had been picked up by the Human military. Through example, he taught the Sangheili Army to use more better approaches to battle. The use of tactics and FTSO's or ''(Fast Tactical Strike Operations) ''was now being used in the military by the Sangheilian Army. New weapons as well as weapon training was used in the Army. All forces in the Sangheilian Army would undergo intense training, the way it should have been long ago. "No more Japanese style arts, we fight for our planet, and now, we must lead the way and develope a better and brighter future for our military, as well as our people." Michael Konar said that at the ceremony he was given, as becoming General of the Sangheilian Armed Forces. 2945...Michael Konar heard of his planet being attacked by the Ultranationalists forces, but never put the Sangheilian Armed forces into action until the year 2947. During the year 2947, Konar's planet Sangheilios is under attack from Ultranationalists put still doesn't put the Sangheilian Armed Forces into affect. He never put them into affect mainly because the Sangheili Marines were taking care of things, till the year 2949. During this time the Sanghilian Army Rangers were now put into effect and joined the United States 7th Ranger Regiment. Michael Konar was proud of this and in a ceremony, he watched proudly as they were accepted as a new division of the US Armed Forces.﻿﻿ Category:Characters in Keros